


~The Thief~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Stea, Stealing, Vaginal Sex, and punished, getting caught, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely Consensual!</p><p>A little Thief sneaks into the Commander´s office... and gets caught...</p>
            </blockquote>





	~The Thief~

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

The door banged open with force, announcing that he had returned earlier than she had expected.  
She yelped in shock and jumped from the chair, slender fingers curling tightly around her prey. In the second the chair fell to the floor with a crashing sound she turned around. Her other hand gripped the edge of the table and she starred up with wide eyes in the smirking face of Commander Cullen. She swallowed hard and began fumbling with her right hand behind her back, trying to grab the filled leather purse and hide it. In a fast motion he placed his leather gloved hand over hers, pressing her hand flat on the table and the purse fell to the floor. She looked to the side and saw some of the souvereigns escaping it, rolling over the floor. His smirk widened as his eyes followed the coin as well. Looming like a predator his dominant gaze returned back to her, lithe body caged underneath his large frame against the desk. She panted hard because of the shock and her heart beat wildly in her chest.  
Thankfully, because of their height difference he stood with some distance between their bodies over her. He seemed to notice that as well because he stepped closer and placed his armored legs on the left and right outer side of her thighs, trapping her even more.

“What a naughty little thing you are… trying to steal from me…” he said in a husky deep voice and she squeezed her eyes shut. He would not have that effect on her like he had on the other woman who gushed over him. She would refuse him. She was stronger than that.  
His muscled legs flexed against the outside of her thighs and she pressed her legs closer together to stop the body contact.  
“Let me go!” she hissed between her teeth and opened her eyes, starring hateful up at him.  
“I don´t think so, my sweet…”  
He chuckled and raised his right hand to her waist.  
She slapped it away with her left and pressed her hand against his cuirass, starring wildly up at him.

“I´m not your sweet, Shem!” she hissed again and tried to free her hand from his grip.  
He leaned further down and drew their hands that were pressed against the table and she lost the balance, falling backwards against the table and hitting her head at the corner of a book. She winced as the pain shot through her and panted. He followed her down so their clothed chests touched.  
“Just yesterday… I had a Mage, here on my desk.” he whispered in her ear, hot breath fawning over it the whole length till the pointed tip. The smell of his scent overwhelming and she wiggled under him.  
“Let me go, Shem!” she snarled and tried to kick him, but he simply pressed his legs together, trapping her in place.  
He chuckled and continued.  
“I made her come three times. With just my fingers. She begged for my cock, because she could feel it, just like you now” he whispered and pressed his hips against her and she felt his impressive length against her pelvis. She cursed loudly and her sweaty hand slipped from his cuirass. He affected her, and she knew it. But two could play this game and she narrowed her eyes.

“But I denied her… because she was not worthy… as well as the Orlesian whore this morning” he continued in his husky voice and pressed against her.  
“I know you watched us, my sweet… I could feel your presence… smell your arousal…” he whispered huskily.  
“You filthy disgusting…gaah!” she spat at him, her reddish vallaslin almost concealed by the bright blush that adorned her cheeks. Damn him – and here she thought he hadn´t noticed her, so preoccupied with his plaything. Because damn, it had been so arousing that she had almost came untouched by just his voice and the words he had said to that Orlesian woman.  
“They weren´t satisfying in the slightest…” His dark chuckle ripped her out of her memory, and with disgust she realized the dampness of her smalls. She grabbed with her left hand in his hair and pulled him back from her ear.

“Because they don´t challenge you, they all just take!” She hissed, something dark flashing in her turquoise eyes.  
“You may be right about that” he said and smirked at her, and leaned back down. Pressing his nose against her neck, he inhaled her scent deeply.  
“You smell so perfect…” he murmured breathy and his hand slid under her skirt.  
“Come… fight me… show me how wild a dalish can be” he whispered with a grin.

She growled furiously and turned her head a bit.  
“You will regret this, Shem!” she snarled and bit hard down in his neck. He groaned almost animalistic at that and pressed himself completely against her, making her feel his pulsing length as he thrust hard with his hips against her pelvis. She felt heat flare in her belly and between her legs at his hard thrusts.

“Is this what you Shem´s call fucking? Dry humping and just rutting?“ she hissed tauntingly in his ear and felt the effect of her words immediately. He groaned and his right hand returned under her skirt to her waist, undoing the knob that kept the skirt secure. She began to wiggle against him as he pulled away the loosened skirt, and then her soaked smalls down. She pressed herself up against him, careening between the want to feel him inside her, thrusting like that, and the nervousness she felt for him, knowing he was the stronger one. His left hand released her hand and tangled in her hair, and he pulled her away from his neck. They starred at each other, panting heavily as he undid his belt and trousers with his right hand and pulled his rock hard cock out. He pressed his cock at her entrance and then his eyes widened for a moment, as he felt the small metal ring that pierced her clit. He slowly shook his head and his eyes were like liquid fire.

“You… you little minx…“, he hoarsely whispered and she grinned. Then she surged forward and bit his bottom lip, making him growl deeply as he shoved his hard cock deep inside her. She arched her back and moaned as she felt him deep inside her in one thrust, hard, hot and heavy. He grunted and instantly began a punishing rhythm, hard and fast snaps of his hips. The table rattled over the stone floor, but both didn’t care. Let them see, let them hear. She gripped his hair tightly and pulled him back down, biting hard again in his neck, worrying the skin between her sharp teeth. He pressed his right hand between her and the table and pressed her upwards, to him and into his hard thrusts. At this angle, all he needed were a few more snaps with his hips and she came and bit down so hard in his neck. She felt the skin break and tasted his blood on her tongue, sucking on it. He roared at that and gave two more hard thrusts that made her feel light-headed as he shuddered and then his seed spurted deep inside her.  
She moaned again as she felt him pulsing, her hand curling in his neck. He fell on top of her with a groan, while he trembled in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

She gave him about 5 seconds to recover before she pushed him with a snarl away from her, rolling to the side over the table and falling very inelegant to the floor. Shaking with exhaustion and the aftershocks of their powerful orgasm, both panted heavily. As their gazes locked again, she on the floor and he on his side on the table, both smirked and she turned away from him, pulling on her smalls, trousers and boots before laying backwards again with bended knees on her back.  
She closed her eyes and laid her right arm over her forehead and eyes, catching her breath. Blood rushed in her ears and she felt his seed still trickle out of her, but as she licked her lips and noticed the lingering trace of his blood she smiled.  
She heard the table creak but didn’t turned her head, content with laying on the cold stone floor that cooled down her heated body.

She played absently with the delicate chain around her waist, fully content with the situation she was in. The faint red light under her eyelids became darker. She heard the creaking of leather as well as noticed the stronger smell of his scent. Lazily she opened her eyes and looked into his golden ones. He was leaning over her, his big hands on either side of her head and their faces inches apart.  
She smiled up at him, turquoise eyes glinting in adoration.  
“I liked that, Master Cullen” Her voice was a little breathless still, and just slowly the blush fainted from her cheeks.  
“Me too. I like the image of you as a wild little dalish…” he said with a chuckle and she grinned.

“With you as the stern Commander, the only one who is able to tame me…“, She said and stretched under him like a cat. Golden eyes darkened at that and she felt her skin tingle again, the feel of pride that she had pleased him so well almost overwhelming. Her hand travelled to his neck and traced over the angry bite mark with smeared blood and saliva on it. She traced with her forefinger over the bite and he shuddered.  
“I didn´t meant to bite that hard…” her voice had become a little nervous and she looked to the side. With a hum her Master turned her head back, forcing her to look at him.  
“I liked it… it was part of your role…” he said tenderly and she relaxed at his words.  
A proud smile softened his stern features as his lips brushed against hers in a tender kiss. She returned the kiss with a content sigh and caressed his cheek, then glanced up at him again with a bashful smirk.

“So… did your wife-turned-thief successfully pleased you, stole your purse and is allowed to buy that necklace she talked about the whole morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation is ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
